Mecha Fight Cringe
Premise Giant robots versus monsters based on the cringe inducing horrors that have sprung up on the other wiki. Characters * Commander Pellicks: Military commander of the force fighting Satons. * Mysterious Entity: Sole inhabitant of the Crystal World and creator of the Ra Gaan Pending Mecha * Variable Fighters: Space Fighters with the ability to become mechs * Ra Gaan: A large spaceship able to become a super robot. Monsters * Prince Satons: A terrible monster. It is the reason the term 'Nico, Nico Nii' is hated across the space lanes...among other reasons. Part 1 "Evasive maneuvers...!" shouted the pilot. He and the rest of his squadron scattered as a sickly green ball of plasma shot past them as they maneuvered through the asteroid cluster. The beast in the center of the massive space rocks was already known to them, it had already devastated several colonies in the sector, though few would believe it. The creature was gargantuan, titanic even, with thick legs like columns a hide of dark grey scales. Its stomach was dark grey metal bands over a glowing green sack, while energy 'windows' rested on its chest in pairs. Its mouth was a leaf shape piece of metal, a plate, while its face appeared to be nothing but to mirroring red arcs. Its arms, thin compared to its legs, ended in something resembling a mittens than fully formed hands. In front of its mouth, its plasma spheres formed and shot out as if magnetically repelled. The fighters swarmed around the beast almost like flies around a person their bullets doing little, if any, damage to the colossal thing. That didn't matter. Soon explosions went off on the creature's body, the frigates had gotten into range and had launched missiles and railguns, against the beast. Out of the smoke clouds came several plasma bombs, hitting each frigate head on and utterly destroying them. The fighters barely avoiding them as the creature slowly moved out of the smoke screen, with barely any hint of being attacked. "Open all volleys!" shouted the captain. "Are you mad?" shouted another pilot, "that thing shrugged off hits from battleships...!" "We have to slow this thing down for the evacuation, now let's go!" The fighters unleashed all their missiles on the monster, who suddenly just faded away, leaving the missiles to trail off, until they automatically exploded. "Where did it go...?" It was then the captain noticed the shadow that had covered his team. "Damn it!" shouted the commander as she slammed her hands onto the table. It was a large hologram projector, showing clusters of cubes and other geometric shapes to represent the asteroids and combatants in the battle. The monster was represented by a doll like collection of cylinders and a sphere and painted in red. The captain was middle aged, with red hair with streaks of grey and crows feet forming under her red eyes. She wore a dark grey body suit, a form fitting biosuit with grey armor plating and tubing connecting them above and under the suit. On her temple was a metal disc connected by lines to three other discs on her brow, cheek and next to the first disc. All around her were humanoids, of different species, some like hers. "Can someone tell me what the hell this thing is...?!" she looked around "Anyone?!" "It's...hard to say..." said a bald, blue skin alien. The commander glared at her. "From our scans, we've not gotten anything conclusive. Genetics are out of the question, and we barely have a grasp on its anatomy. The only thing conclusive we've gathered is that we know there are things we don't know about it..." "Sounds familiar..." said the commander, immediately causing looks of discomfort as everyone know who she was referring to. "Commander, are you suggesting...Raza is responsible for this...? "Oh, I'm not 'suggesting' anything. Can you name someone else who could've brought about this situation...?" There was silence. "Set a course for the Exile system." "Uhm, commander..." "And order the fleet to take up the prescribed formation, focus on harassment tactics and distractions." The ship came out of warp in a single star solar system. It dagger shaped hull sported four engine pods, that were also connected by a ring. The ship immediately set course for fourth planet in the system, which was different to their reports. Instead of a red world of rocks and dunes, it was a glowing sphere of glowing lavender crystals, larger in mass than previously mentioned. Without warning, or explanation, their ship dead stopped, nearly throwing everyone to the ground. "What was that....?" asked the commander. "Unknown, we are not detecting any manner of energy field, or beam." replied the science officer. "Commander..." growled the weapons officer, a large reptillian alien with a tail and a beaked snout "I suspect she is aware of our presence. I suggest torpedoes at the local infrastructure!" "Infrastructure?" replied the commander "on screen." The monitor changed to show the surface of the planet, a massive forest of trees made of glowing lavender crystals, but there was an exception. In the middle of one of these countless woods was a palace like construct of bronze hued metal, curved into oval towers with red markings, and golden crystals, some implanted in the buildings, some floating. "Can you scan it...?" "Negative. We are being hailed. No visual." "Play it." "Why are you here...?" said a deep masculine voice. Annoyance painted its tone, and imperial voice that was less a question and more a demand. "We want answers..." said the commander, trying to be just as gruff. "Speak." "I would rather do so in person..." "My words were clear, and I know they were spread among you. Coming to this system is ground for me to eradicate you. Simply ask the pirate vessels and other empires that came here seeking my power." She looked at the navigation officer who began working. "I'm detecting a lot of wrecks, some I can identify, others, not so much." "Your point is clear, but we came here seeking answers, not power..." "You came here..." said the voice "seeking military action, Pellicks." "If you know that...then you know who I am..." "The real question is should I care?" "I am Pellicks Di Heliod!" "Yes, younger sister of Raza, decades apart, you two never met..." "Listen here 'Sol', you can change your name, your voice, your body even, but you cannot change the past!" "Incorrect, but the spirit of the statement still stands. I will say this once. Leave." "Not until you help us!" "You think to order me...?" "Yes, and I've even brought to the big guns, I brought mother..." There was a laugh. While it echoed over the com system, it came from space, and shook the ship, its voice not caring for the authority of physics. It was deep, it was bellowing, it was the sound of something gargantuan highly amused and though she did not want to admit it, it put a sense of fear in the commander's heart. "Well then, mother and daughter can both die together." "Commander!" shouted the navigator "A massive energy beam is heading our direction from the planet!" "What...?" the screen changed to show a stream of fire speeding towards them. "No, wait, please wait, I'M SORRY!" She had raised her hands and closed her eyes, but when oblivion didn't take her, she looked to see the fire fading away. "Oh, so you do have some humility, you just to beat it out of you..." said the entity. The commander's embarrassment became anger, anger she held back. "Please, can we talk in person?" There was silence. "Fine, bring your companions, you may trans-mat down to my garden." "Communications are gone." said the weapons officer. The commander fell into her chair, slouching and sighing. "Your sister...?" asked the navigations officer. "Yes..." said the commander annoyed "I just thought you came from the same world...'Di Heliod'." "Heliod is a private planet...But aside the point." said the captain "Prepare the away team." Part 2 The group beamed down to a pathway between the trees and were immediately affexed by the beauty of the foliage. While the bark and branches of the tree were lavender crystals, the leaves had a subtler, weaker glow of red, green and yellow, all on reddish soil. "Atmosphere is breathable..." said a science officer. All of them wore helmets which they took of, and began the slow march past the arch before them and into the courtyard of the palace they say from before. It was massive, with the hint being that it was built for something much larger than the basic humanoid size, much larger. "Figures..." said a woman. She resembled the commander, but wore a black suit, with red stripes and a gold star on her chest piece "She couldn't even show up to meet her guests..." Her face sported makeup, and her hair had the shine of plastic, clearly she was older than she tried to let others know. She walked with the crew as they entered the courtyard, with giant fountains with literally sparkling water, and large expanses of trimmed crystal grass. "That would assume you lot are 'guests'." Said the same disembodied voice from before "You are not. I'm just tolerating your presence." They looked up, and several of the crew members aimed their blasters. Down came a humanoid being in long flowing white robes, and golden shoulder guards. His complexion was swarthy, his short hair was red and platinum blonde and his eyes were golden rings that seemed to hold a glow. On his back were wings, large constructs that had emerged from his back, with seemingly marble feathers each with a symbol written in golden light on each of them. Despite the appearance of stone, they held a sense of weightlessness as he came down hovering, the being with the look of a youth and his arms crossed and hidden under his wide sleeves. "Raza...?" said the Commander. "Sol." he answered "The incarnation of 'Raza' has already been...'digested' back into the collective." "Now you listen here, young 'lady'." said the woman "I don't care-" Sol grabbed her by the arm she had used to point at him, moving in front of her before anyone could notice. He hoisted her up in the air as she screamed about her arm, and pain as he just examined her, with cold uncaring eyes. "Small, petty, vain, greedy, self serving...boring." He threw her away. "Mother!" shouted the commander as she caught her. Her mother was on the ground holding her hand, grinding her teeth in pain while her daughter looked up at Sol, glaring. "I am curious, even if I did retain the thoughts and emotions of Raza, given the history between you two, you would be dead by now. So why come here?" "What, does the great 'all-knowing' thing not know...?" "No, I may be curious, but it really doesn't interest me, and I know what I have an interest to know." "Did you let us come here just to torment my mother...?!" shouted the commander "No, I let you come because you said 'please'. You would be surprised how hard it is to find some manners in this galaxy..." The commander was not sure how to respond to that. It was stupid, but his face was stoic, clearly arrogantly looking down on them, but still stoic. "Fine, let me get to the point. Did you create that monster rampaging across our outer colonies?!" "Prince Satons...no." He said with utter disgust "I have no connection to the anathium beast." "Anathium?" "A wretched energy birthed and propagated by disgust and the sense of being appalled. Across the cosmos I have worked to eradicate it. Yet it carries a will, a shared will from its disgusting creator. It crystallized and 'Realized' into a life form as part of a defense mechanism against the attacks from myself and my clan." "Your 'clan'?" "My creations, Titans, not the machines you know off, but more...like the form I took in your reports." "So you can destroy this thing?!" "Indeed." There was a moment of silence "Well?!" "I don't particularly like your people, or has that not been obvious. Besides, my energies are dealt dealing with its cousins in universes and galaxies of greater relevance." "You shutta!" "Language, please..." "So what, we are just suppose to die until some imaginary quota of yours is filled?!" "To be fair, I'm not even certain why it is here, and that's with my cosmic awareness. I'm present in this universe, I have a foot hold here, and your galaxy, I find rather drool, dull and grey. Why it feels it can annoy me by destroying you is curious...then again I may be looking for sense in a den of idiocy when I peer into its mind..." "Wait...'annoy you'?" "Yes, it is an enemy force to me, its actions are in retaliation to me wiping out whole chunks of that energy, and when my peers and I, tore that wretch apart and cast his soul into the howling abyss to be taken by he who rules the void!" Everyone was taken back when he said that last part. His hair became literal fire, the sky was covered by flames in which raging demonic faces could be seen snarling and roaring, his feathers became constructs of fire, with unknown symbols that they somehow know to be afraid off, and his eyes glowed a crimson red light full of hate. Just as quickly it all disappeared and returned to normal. "My apologies, that one was most annoying." "No doubt..." said the commander, the only one who did not recoil back in fear. "are you going to help us...?" "Why should I, the destruction, as sad as it is, in not something beyond your abilities to stop." "Oh what, now you don't want to interfere?" "Child, I could've come to you as I am and granted you giant robot guardians, instead I incarnated as that one's daughter and built them via conventional means. I could snap my fingers and magically heal all the worlds destroyed in the war, instead I hot fixed your exile planet and transformed it into a station that fired an eco-remodeling beam. I may interfere but I do try to keep my footprint upon your universe limited." She stared at him. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and masses of soil and earth rose up like streams joining above them and morphing into a giant ship. Mostly rectangular, with a point bow shaped front and grey with red stripes. "Wait...you can..." the commander did not finish, the ease and speed in which this 'Sol' could simply create a ship was most discomforting. However, if he had not done so before, clearly it was best to not push the issue. "So this ship is going to destroy that thing?" "No...you are. This vessel requires a pilot. Or would you prefer I create a sentient being of metal and circuits and vast amounts of firepower...again?" She glared at him. "Point taken... So we pilot this ship?" "One of you pilots, the others can follow in their ship." The group looked at each other. "No." said the commander's mother "You are not, you have other people who you can." "She is the most experienced..." said Sol "she is clearly the most logical choice. Besides, she is the highest ranked among you, therefore the most responsibility falls on her shoulders." "SHUT UP!!" she shouted "you're just doing this to get revenge!" "You presume a great deal of a care I do not give..." "Mother..." said the commander "I'm going." Her mother looked at her horrified, then turned to Sol with an angry look. "If she does not come back you will feel my wrath!" "Oh, I'm trembling..." replied Sol with unconcerned sarcasm. His eyes glowed and a beam shot down on the commander like a shower of golden light raising her up and towards the ship where she disappeared. "Woah..." said the commander. She sat on a chair of pixels on a circle of blue particles. Around her was a black void brought to life by streams of energy moving in straight lights, zigzagging in patterns as data stream busied about around her, all the while her environment gave a blue glow that spread out into the void. "Commander...?" said the voice of one of her soldiers. As if responding to her query the image of the group appeared before her. It was a bird's eye view of all them looking up at the ship, but zoomed in that she could see their faces. "You lot can here me...?" "You have the broadcast system on..." said Sol's voice. She looked around, and noticed her change, her armor had been replaced by a suit of dark blue and black lines, leaving only her neck and above visible. "What happened to me...?" "It is too much to explain, but you are now the heart and soul of the vessel. It will respond to every command you give it and its operation will be...instinctual." "Can this kill it...?" "Potentially..." "What does that mean...?" "It means, this 'weapon' has the same flaw as all other weapons." "Which is...?" "The user." She smirked. "Good enough for me." "You lot, get back to the ship, I'm going on ahead!" A map of the galaxy appeared, charting her course to her destination. Beneath her the group watched with surprise as a golden glow covered the ship and it took of, leaving behind a gust of wind as it disappeared. "Hold..." said the Commander's mother. Sol had turned around and was walking away. The commander's mother walked up towards him and he turned around. "If anything happens to her, I-" "Will what...?" he said cutting her off. Now there was a sense of emotion in his voice, annoyance, anger, held back but there. He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned over to look her in the eyes. He spoke and as he did she saw the landscape around her change, to fire, and ruin, and filled with the sounds of death, lamentations and agony as a flaming figure walked about forever in the corner of her eye. "Will you send your tiny ships, with their tiny weapons, with their tiny soldiers and tiny war machines? I have killed planets. No, I did not send waves of armadas, I did not send minions, nor press a button, I walked upon earth whose names you will never know and reduced civilizations to ashes and dead dreams, and entire species to forgotten memories. Spare me your idle threats..." He released her and the vision faded "and perhaps have some faith in your daughter's ability." She simply looked at him. Part 3 Pellick was taken back by the experience. Before her eyes was the view of travel past the speed of light, down a golden tunnel of particles speeding past her. In the distance was a point of light that never seemed to be getting any closer until it did. Her vessel passed through it and she found herself in a binary star system, one large, one small. For a moment, she had no idea where she was, and the vessel, sensing her confusion, began opening windows. Ovals and circles of blue appeared and expanded showing charts, and windows showing images of constellations. It took her a second before she figured it out. "I'm in the Varis system...?" she said with revelation. It was the next expected system that the beast was going to attack. "That means..." She sensed the ship quickly swing around, and it opened a window showing the battle. it was not going well for the Alliance. Several ships had already been reduced to slag or blasted out corpses of ships. The beast continued to give out its eletromagnetic cry which the ship translated. "Nico, Nico, Ni." in continuous succesion "Turn that off!" she shouted, and the ship did. "Alright, what weapons do we have?" More images appeared, showing diagrams of weapons, guns and missiles. "Tachyon Lances, Probability field enchancers, Proton Cannons...? Phoenix Rising Wave? Who named these things?! Look ship, head for that thing and fire!" The ship took off the powerful propulsion barely registered by the captain. Within moments it was in range and fired a menagerie of beams weapons, some yellow, some purple into the back of the monster. There were large bursts of white energy, that popped in explosion as the monster was sent twirling through space, its back and arm smoking and it gave out a shrill noise. One no one could hear. It stopped itself and spied the ship before flying off towards it. The ship fired again, and it hit nothing, the beast had just disappeared. A window appeared next to the captain as the ship came to a halt. It showed an icon, she figure meant a call, so she pressed it. "This is the Alliance 12 Fleet, Unidentified Vessel, given identification or be fire upon." "This is Commander Pellicks of the 12 Fleet, I am in command of the unknown vessel!" "Ma'am, where did get that-" The ship shook and Pellicks felt a sharp pain in her back. Above was where the beast had reappeared and it came down, foot first into the ship and began to jump about, as if trying to crush the ship under foot. The ship took of, leaving the beast behind and it tried to fire on it, but its shield took the brunt. It moved to chase after it, but that was when it was being fired upon by the fleet, where it turned its attention to again. The ship turned around and chased after it, opening fire, only to miss when the creature disappeared again, taking out a friendly ship. "Damn it! Is there no way to-" Before she could finish a window popped up illustrating a weapon of some sort. "Do it." Golden particles raced up the sides of the ship, gathering in front of it as a golden sphere, a sphere that exploded repeatedly as golden wave of energy. With these waves the beast faded back into existence and cried out in pain as golden arcs electricity raced up and down its body. It was now both sides opened fire on the beast. The explosion caused a cloud of dust to form, but Pellicks noticed something discomforting, her beams were beginning to warp and converge onto points with in the cloud. The beast flew out of the cloud and she saw it. The crystals on its chest glowed and when the beams got close to the light the warped and flowed into them, being absorbed. The monster suddenly charged a massive energy bomb and spat it at her. She panicked, and the ship erected a large blue shield in front of it, thick and powerful, but it only kept back so much of the attack, before being sent to careen through space in the opposite direction. Part 4 "Commander, commander!?" "I'm alive..." she said waking up in her chair. "What happened, the beast...?" "It's bombarding the planet." "The people...?!" "-Have been evacuated, we've called off the attack. You gave us time to evacuate." She sighed in relief "But where did you get that...'ship'..." "I went to 'her', 'him', 'it'. They said this thing will be able to destroy that monster, but..." "What is it called...?" A window open revealing words. "Ra..Gaan...?" she read out loud "peculiar. Well it's a better name then..." she paused, thinking about 'them' the robot guardians Raza had created before things went sour with them. "Computer, what other abilities do you have...?" A window appeared with a message 'Question not understood'. "Figures..." she thought for a moment. "Can this vessel transform...?" Another window appeared to replace the first one. 'Indeed, unit is currently in transit mode, main combat features are in its bipedal combat mode.' "Of course..." she said annoyed "this thing has a robot mode...." "Is that a good idea...?" asked the captain over the com system. "I think it's long past the time to be asking that...hold the fleet back, I will deal with this thing. Ra Gaan, transform!" Immediately the captain found herself thrown from her chair and in a sphere as a single oval shaped window appeared and set itself in front of her eyes. She could feel it now, the ship, all of it, every circuit in her nerves, and she felt it change. The ship had already ceased its movement. The bow like construct on its literal bow, shot off as it began to change. It back flipped open and the rectangular masses moved to the side and extended out, morphing into arms and revealing previously hidden hands with fingers that ended in gun barrels. The rest of the ship extended outward, revealing sections that came together and fused to form an abdominal section, and upper legs, and the lower portions of the ship revealed feet as they morphed to be more organic in shape. The openings from the legs splitting and the arms coming out, were closed of and the ship flipped downward turning the front of the ship into the robot's chest as the bow came back and fixed itself to the underside of the right arm, closing and contracting. It was now the head appeared in a beam of blue light, as if being transported in. It sported a large golden V shaped crest, a mouth plate and its red optics shined with light as they came on. Pellicks felt it, the strength, the power, the machine's movements were her movements, her actions were its actions and felt in her hands the power to crush worlds, and then she remembered how easily Sol had made this thing out of the dirt of his garden planet. The power suddenly felt cheap, and the entire idea did not leave her with comfort, but that was an issue for alter. "Commander...?" said the captain somewhat terrified. "Yeah, I'm still here..." The monster hovered over the world shooting its sickly energy bombs down on the now deserted cities. Where they hit, was not just blasted, but blighted. It rained down this assault without remorse or restraint until something hit it in the back of its head. It resembled a bird made of literal fire and it flew back to Ra Gaan's stump of a right arm, resting upon it and morphing back into its hand and forearm, the bow structure being put away. The monster got up and its ears opened, revealing its face, a pair of absurd, large anime eyes. "That is disgustingly cute..." said Pellick. She roared and flew forward, Ra Gaan followed suit. His roar let out an energy wave that stunned the beast and left it vulnerable to a flame covered punch to the face, that sent it tumbling back. The monster caught itself before it fell to the plant and flew into Ra Gaan grabbing him by the waist. The two sped off into space until Ra Gaan grabbed it by the shoulder, his left hand sporting a golden glow that made the beast howl in pain and let go. Ra Gaan held him tightly, and curled his other hand into a fist, which was cover in flames and proceeded to punch the beast repeatedly in the face. Satons kicked him away and Ra Gaan pulled back his arm for a punch, the bow blades opened and in a punching motion his arm flew off like a rocket. The flames flowed back into the blades which were glowing and mixed creating the same bird like appearance as before. It slammed into the beast's chest sending it backwards before before rising up, slashing across the chest before returning to Ra Gaan. The monster fired several energy bombs as the arm returned, but Pellicks raised her left hand, and Ra Gaan's left palm emitted a golden light that became a golden shield that the bombs could do nothing but fizzle out against. It roared again and flew towards Ra Gaan, slamming its hands into the wall like a petulant child, slapping away at it. Ra Gaan had back his arm and he went on the offensive. He removed the shield, causing the monster to stumble and delivered a kick to its chest. Both hands were coated with energy and both hands took turns ramming into its face at full speed. Again and again, and in that time Pellick noticed something, the burn marks from where she fired upon it, on its shoulder from her hand and on its face, along with bruising, this weapon had the power to harm this beast, it had the power to possibly destroy it. As if in response to that thought, the monster grabbed her hands, one by one, holding them with its own great strength. Its eyes were bloodshot now, and clearly it was angry. A large dense energy bomb began to form in front of it and Pellick panicked. Acting on her instinctual command Ra Gaan acted. A golden sphere of its own formed in front of its crest and the two energy clash in an explosive fashion. The humanoid walked the deserts of the red world, in rags and cloth wrapped around her body. She was a humanoid, with red hair and green eyes, and she walked and walked, for days untold. She walked until finally she collapsed, tired, thirsty, hungry, she turned over on her back. She looked up at the mercilessly cold night sky, to the stars. "Huh...at least there were stars." The cold mist of her breathe stopped appearing, and something golden rose out of her body. It rose up up and dove back down. Then it happened, the decomposition, as the world changed, it happened quickly, the next several years until the planetoid machine was seen, and her sister's body was reduced to a circuit riddled, fossilized skeleton partially buried in the ground. Pellicks looked down at the image of her sister's remains, uncertain of what to say. "I do not understand, why this image interests you..." said Sol's voice. Pellicks turned around to find her self in a black void and Sol hovering above her, legs crossed as if sitting on something. Her elbow rested on his knee, and his head rest on his palm. The same stoic, and unfeeling expression was on his face as before. "Well no, I understand...but I do not understand..." "That is because you're a cold wretch..." said Pellicks. "I am Order, and at times I have been 'Fire and Wrath', 'Zeal and Fury'. I am not cold, I am uninvested..." "Some difference..." "You have such preconceived notions, idea of how the world is, and how certain people are...and you do not question them." "It's called having a belief, an opinion..." "To have a belief is to be prepared to betray it, or not, it's the difference between dogma and and learning." "That makes no sense." "Perhaps, because you do not understand, but I think that is trivial. No understand is not your problem, it's belief. You believe your sister is one way, you believe you have to atone for her 'sins'." "She created monsters! Like this one!" "Huh, you never looked..." "What...?" "You are her daughter, and yet you never looked at the footage from the trial. Though I suppose that matters not for now." "Then what matters...?" "You defeating that thing..." "You can do that...!" "This is not my world...nor do I particularly care for it. Besides the damage I helped fix, I do nothing in this universe, I just made a pretty planet. In time I wikl fade from this space time zone and find somewhere else that I may spread order." "You are my sister..." "Your sister is dead. She was not even buried. The dead have no say in the world of the living." "But they do have regrets I hear..." "You mortals really do chose interesting times to get sentimental. When last I checked you have a duty to perform..." "Ah! Why did I even bother trying to talk to you, it's like talking to a machine!" She paused. "No..." said Sol answering her unspoken question. "What do you want? To save the Alliance, to restore your family's name, to understand your sister? Child you get to do two out of three." "I just want answers...." "Everyone wants answers, or something. It's the problem with the world. Your sister wanted guardians to protect the innocent across the stars, the officials wanted death machines. Your sister wanted to help the galaxy, your mother wanted to further her own career. They wanted more weapons, she wanted to cut them off." "And what do you want....?" "Nothing..." "Don't test me." "Oh I would test you if I so choose, but I do not have desires, at least most of the time. When I do, I create, I make things. Desire, however, is not in my nature, my kind is adverse to such karma, and we generally, when we follow our roles, do not make karma." "I don't understand..." "All desire, all of it, no matter how altruistic, in the end is just what 'I want'. It was on Raza's last desires that I did what I did, make that world, destroyed the last guardians, and heal the worlds they destroyed." "What about things with mom...?" "Raza learned to stop expecting things from her, long before she expired. Tell me, what do you want...?" "A happy ending...?" "Do not be coy. I will say this though...succeed or fail, but you are a warrior. You are not a politician, you are not a scientist. Their desires are not yours. Now...fight, child, fight with all the fire in your heart." Part 5 The smoke cleared and Satons swung its arms madly, trying to clear its vision. That was when it found Ra Gaan, hovering in space hunched over and covered in carbon scoring from the blast. The monster readied another giant blast when Ra Gaan fired his firebird like rocket punch, into the monster's face. It returned to the robot who stood up. In front of Gaan's face a golden orb formed thanks to his crest, and the robot let out a roar, its mouth mouth opening to reveal that it was a mouth, a window into an energy mass. This roar caused the sphere to disintegrate into waves of energy, waves of golden energy that caused the monster pain. On Gaan's back, the particles of light gathered, forming long strands of energy that resembled peacock feathers. In response the monster faded away, Ra Gaan turned and his plumage struck the unseen monster, knocking it back into real space, and sending it hurtling through space. It caught itself and began to fire more energy bombs, clearly desperate. Ra Gaan's left hand glowed and he raised it, emitting a blade of energy, it variable length used to destroy the bombs before they reached her. The monster then curled up, and Ra Gaan's sensors told Pellicks what it was doing, charging all of its energy. Ra Gaan clenched its fist, the energy of the sword now coating his body. He raised his right arm, and opened his bow which was caught a flame. The powerful engines in his feet turned on and pilot and machine flew up. The fire trailed back and mixed with the other energies, the golden aura and the light plumage, morphing the angelic robot into a massive bird like energy construct of fire and light. Satons sprung open, conjuring and firing a massive fireball a few times the diameter of its body. Ra Gaan, in his phoenix like form simply dashed towards, bracing the brunt of the attack and continuing onward ramming into the monster and taking it down towards the planet below, crashing into the center of the blighted lands it created and generating a pulse of fire that moved outward across that hemisphere of the world. Where they landed was now fire and scorched earth. Ra Gaan stood up as she clenched her fist, still surprised by the power she had just unleashed. Satons stood up, ruined, wrecked. Parts of its body had been blown and replaced by holes of cauterized flesh. It left arm, its left ear and eye and patches all about the rest of its body, with its other thumb missing. "You are durable...." said Pellicks. The beast acted as if it heard it as it quickly turned around and began to run away, it took of into the air. Ra Gaan pointed at it, its bow opening and gathering flames. With its glowing golden hand it began a drawing motion, the two energies merging. He pulled his left hand away and fired a golden fiery bird construct that shot up like a beam and pierced Satons by its chest. The bird disappeared inside of it and then came a glow. Satons dissolved into a massive energy field, a sickly green prismatic mass, within which a golden light exploded, an incredibly bright flash of light, over and over reducing the green mass to nothing as aghast faces appeared upon its surface. The monster was gone. Pellicks sighed, and was about to kneel down tired when a golden occurred from the dark outside her cockpit. The blue of all the windows and constructs turned golden just for a moment. The visor around her eyes retreated back into a screen as she found her self thrown back into her chair. She was aware the Ra Gaan was changing, morphing back into star ship mode and taking off at high speeds back into space. In the void she came to find herself in front of the fleet, the remnants of it, and her newly arrived ship. "Pellicks...?" said her mother's voice over the com-system. "It's okay mother, I won. That thing is dead." The sound of cheering was heard over the com-system. "So what now...?" asked a captain. "Now..." said Sol's voice "Now you give back what is mine..." Beneath them, beneath the world a disc appeared, a gargantuan swirl of rivers, streams of fire, that was too large for anyone to bother calculating, it was simply huge. From its center was a golden light that rose up, bringing with it masses of fire, that took the form of a humanoid's upper half, with glaring eyes made of blue fire. Part 6-Epilogue "Sol..." said Pellicks correctly "Indeed." he replied "and now it is time to return my tool." "What, no!" shouted Pellicks' mother "You knew about this thing, you could've stopped it, but you didn't! We stopped, we deserve this, we" "You will shut it before I set you afire." She was silent "There will be no discussion, no debate, I have come for what is mine." "Fine..." said Pellicks "But that world..." "It is healed..." A window popped up showing her the planet below, the large patch of blight was gone, and healed. "That is impossible..." said someone. "Now..." said Sol. "Now...." said Pellicks "You can go back to your lonely little world while the rest of the galaxy turns..." "You are bold..." there was silence "I like that..." Pellicks raised an eyebrow "History would suggest otherwise..." "Your 'history' seemingly cannot tell the difference between 'bold', and 'pompous'." "I...I won't argue with you about that, but I must know...before I go..." "Speak, and it will be answered..." "Why, did you incarnate...why did you become a mortal, my sister...?" "I...dislike being what I am. You mortal things think godhood is so wonderful. It is, it's like falling in-love every second of every day...but that gets dull. Worse yet, my position may be above all of you, but I am slave to it, for I am a creature not meant to have desires. I find my incarnations, as short as they may be...nice, faults and all..." There was a flash of light and Pellicks found herself in her proper uniform on the bridge of her ship. Sol was gone, and so was Ra Gaan. "Huh..." said Pellicks. "...'Huh', what...?" asked the science officer. "Didn't you hear him....?" Everyone looked around confused. "I guess not...let's go home. Order the fleet to find any survivors and have the rest head to the nearest military outpost for R and R." "Affirmative captain.Category:SolZen321 Category:Series